


Bubblegum Lollipops and Lilacs

by ravenbellamy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: It started on a Thursday in a coffee shop next to their high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of the lilacs in this: Bisexual women and lesbians used to give violets to women they were wooing, symbolizing their "Sapphic" desire. In a poem, Sappho described herself and a lover wearing garlands of violets. The giving of violets was popular from the 1910s to the 1950s. 
> 
> Inspired by Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko.

It started on a Thursday in a coffee shop next to their high school.

Her eyes reminded Maya of melted chocolate, the kind you eat on cold winter days and the warmth makes you feel at home, safe. As if nothing will ever go wrong again.

She ordered a hot chocolate, her cheeks red from the cold air outside. She wore a ring with a lilac on it.

The next time she saw her, it was at lunch in the hallway. She wore a pink cable knit sweater, and she was eating a bubblegum lollipop that matched the color. 

Maya wondered if her lips would taste like bubblegum if she kissed her. 

A few months passed with Maya never seeing her. When the new semester started and their schedules changed though, they ended up seated next to each other in history.

Her name was Riley, and her voice sounded like snow fall, soft and light and pure and beautiful. 

Every morning, Riley came into the classroom with a bubblegum lollipop. Maya knew now she would taste like candy. 

Every day, Maya found herself staring at Riley whenever Riley wouldn't notice. 

Maya found her thoughts drifting to Riley when she was alone, when she was painting she would try to match the colors to the exact shade of Riley's lips and her eyes.

It went on from there. After a month they became friends, and Maya hid her notebooks and painting where Riley couldn't find them when she slept over. 

Soon after they started sleeping at each other's houses, Maya found out Riley was a very physically affectionate friend. From cheek kissing, to hugging, to holding hands and to cuddling.

Sleeping became the worst for Maya.

When they were together, they shared a bed. Maya's heart raced and the soft brushes of Riley's fingers against her arms was enough for her breathing to become uneven.

When Maya was alone, her thoughts raced to thoughts of bubblegum lips and lilacs.

Maya found herself wandering into flower shops, lightly touching the lilacs and remembering the thoughts of Riley's lilac ring and they way it felt against Maya's fingers when Riley held her hand. 

Nothing was the same with Riley in her life. 

Everything was brighter. Everything was softer. Maya's edge had softened. Maya had softened. 

Lilacs and bubblegum became regular. Maya bought lilac perfume and bubblegum lollipops regularly. The lollipops made Maya feel as if maybe she'd be one step closer to knowing how it would be to kiss Riley. 

Riley started to give lilacs to Maya as gifts. Small, individual flowers in her locker, folded in notes Riley would pass to her in class. 

It took a while for Maya to learn the history behind the lilacs. 

Once she did, she convinced herself into thinking she was reaching. That Riley probably didn't even know, that Riley was straight. She always smiles at the boy behind her, Lucas. 

After a few months, it was summer break. Maya was never alone, her days and nights both completely occupied by Riley. 

Riley always complemented Maya, telling her that she looked like sunshine felt and that Riley was lost without Maya in her life.

Maya didn't even have the courage to tell her she was pretty. 

About a month into break, Maya had to leave to her grandmothers' for a few days, without any contact from Riley. 

When she got back, a bouquet of lilac flowers were on her bed, along with two bubblegum lollipops and a note signed with 'Riley'.

Maya sat on her bed and touched the flowers lightly, smiling when Riley walked into her room, twirling the lilac ring on her finger.

"I have something for you," Riley said, pulling out another lilac ring, almost the same as hers. 

"This is for you," Riley handed it to her and sat next to Maya. Maya slid it onto her finger. 

"You know," Maya laughed, "in the 1900's, lesbians and bisexual girls used to give their crushes lilacs to show their affection."

"I know." Riley smiled widely. "Why do you think I gave them to you all the time?"

Riley leaned over and took one of the lollipops, unwrapping it. 

Maya's face turned dark red, and her hands started shaking. Riley smiled again. "I'm going to kiss you, is that okay?" Riley asked. 

Maya nodded, her heart racing and her stomach turning in excitement.

Her lips were slightly sticky, and her hands were shaking where she put them on Maya's shoulder. 

She smelled like lilacs. 

And tasted like bubblegum.


End file.
